


Love in a Zombie Apocalypse

by SuitsMe



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombies, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-23
Updated: 2013-10-23
Packaged: 2017-12-30 06:18:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1015114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuitsMe/pseuds/SuitsMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been months since Emma and Regina separated.  Both have coping with their new reality. What they didn't plan for were Zombies. Now they have to fight for survival and for each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love in a Zombie Apocalypse

It started off as a normal day. The city was filled with the normal bustle that it usually held. Old men stood outside their houses talking about the Red Socks odds at winning the World Series. And, besides the occasional accident that sprung emergency responders to their feet, the city of Boston was calm. Perhaps too calm.  
*********************************************************************

Emma Swan groaned as she woke up, cursing a night spent out too late. Her phone buzzed. Turning to her nightstand Emma reached for her phone, cursing again, this time whoever was calling her.  
 

“Swan,” Emma answered getting out of the bed.

“Where are you Miss Swan? I’ve been waiting at the court house for nearly an hour! I know this situation may not please you, but for once could you do something right and get here on time!” came the irritated reply.

Emma knew that she was in trouble as soon as she heard the woman’s first words. It was Regina Mills, her ex-wife. Well, not ex yet. Emma mentally cursed herself as she remembered what she was supposed to be doing. Instead of nursing her hang over, Emma was to be in court, signing divorce and custody papers with Regina.

“Shit. I’m on my way now! Regina I swear I didn’t mean to mess this up! If anything I want to get this over with just as much as you do.”  
That was a lie. Emma didn’t want to sign the divorce papers and give Regina full custody of their son, Henry. Emma wanted things to get better. But after fighting with Regina for a year, she resigned herself to believe that things would not get better.

“At least we can agree on thing Miss Swan. I’ll tell the judge that you were inconsiderate and forgot the time of the appointment; Judge Jones will most likely postpone the appointment until later today. I expect you here by this afternoon,” Regina said.  
Emma noticed that Regina again referred to her as Miss Swan. It stung. It made their impending divorce seem all too real for Emma. Without Regina and Henry, Emma wasn’t sure what she would do.

“Hey, tell Henry I’m sorry for being late,” Emma implored. As soon as she finished her sentence, the line went dead. Emma knew why. Once they separated Regina warded off Emma’s attempts at contacting Henry. Emma knew she messed up, but to have Henry cut out of her life was too much. He was the main reason Emma kept going. She knew what it was like to grow up without parents. Emma didn’t want Henry to experience the lost of even one parent.

Emma threw her phone on her bed and went to get dressed. What do you wear to court? Emma had been to court before, but on those occasions she was on the opposite side of the law. Orange jumpsuits had been her attire. Professional. That’s what she needed. That was also the one category of clothing she had nothing of. Emma settled on a pair of skinny jeans, a black shirt, black military style boots, and her favorite red leather jacket. She figured showing up was enough trouble already. Why would she make herself even more uncomfortable than she need be?  
 

Grabbing the keys to the bug, Emma left her apartment. The apartment was a small studio style loft. It was cramped and the upstairs neighbors always had their TV on too loud. It was nothing like the home she had made with Regina. Sometimes, when Emma would get home, she would expect Henry to come bounding towards her with Regina smiling closely behind. Instead Emma came home to apartment that was as empty as her heart.  
Getting into the car, Emma prepared herself for the journey ahead. Storybrooke seemed like a land far away. Emma left the town eight months ago and wasn’t sure of the reception she would receive once back in town. Emma, the disgraced wife of the town’s mayor, didn’t think the reaction would be all that positive. Emma didn’t want to think about it. She put the car into drive and started her trip.

She wasn’t even out of the city limits when an elderly man stepped in front of the bug.

“Hey! I’m trying to drive here!” Emma yelled out the driver’s side window.

The man did not respond.

“Hey! Grandpa! Could you move? I have somewhere I have to be,” Emma yelled.

Again the man did not respond.

Annoyed, Emma honked her horn at the man, hoping that would wake him out of whatever trance he was in.

Initially the man did not respond. Emma moved to get out her car, when suddenly the man turned to face the car. A strange feeling came over Emma as the man began to approach the car. Something’s not right.

Emma checked to make sure the doors were locked as the man continued to move towards the car. Slowly his face came into view. It looked like he had been in an accident. Possibly hurt. The left side of his was bloodied and bruised. The right side had a cut of some sorts near his ear.

The man got closer.

Emma could make the injury to the man’s face out clearer. It was bite mark from just below his right ear to his jaw.

The man began to groan as he approached the car’s hood. The next thing Emma heard was the pounding of two fists on her windshield, along with the sound of teeth grinding together. Emma put the bug in reverse. Something was going on and she wanted to be as far away from it as possible.


End file.
